Bound to you
by oscarthewizard
Summary: Six months after the battle of New York, a far more dangerous threat menaces the safety of all nine realms, the Avengers go to Asgard to save the universe once more. Will the Avengers be able to save the worlds? And will Steve be able to conquer the Black Widow?
1. Chapter 1

A few months passed since the New York battle against the Chitauri and the life of the Avengers continued as it was before. Natalia missed the excitement of battle. Of saving the world and, honesty, she missed working with Steve. The man still worked for Shield, but they barely saw each other. She had to admit that she missed Steve and, for the first time, she simply couldn't stop thinking about a man.

The missions she was assigned to were quite boring, such as killing billionaires for information, and her partner was, as always, Agent Barton.

* * *

"Agent Romanova" Fury said when Natalia picked up the phone

"Director" she replied

"I need you at the base today, we're going to pair the agents up again"

"Yes, sir" she sighed and left to S.H.I.E.L.D

Natalia hated the pairings, normally, Clint would choose her, so Fury didn't even bother pairing her up, since he knew the archer would already choose her, so if he was doing that, it was because whatever he had in mind was a big mission..

When she got to the meeting room, she was surprised to see Steve there, he didn't go to meetings with fury very often

'Probably too busy saving the world' she thought

"Alright, gentlemen!" The director's voice echoed through the room "I have a big task for you, so we're pairing you up differently this time. Starting by you, Cap!"

"Yes, sir" the blond man replied

"Choose your team mate, soldier"

Steve's eyes scanned the room, searching for someone who stood out in the crowd. Actually, he'd read all of the agent's files. He knew their strengths, weaknesses, everything.

For some reason, Natalia's heart thumped in her chest, she was almost sure everyone could hear it. She watched carefully as Steve searched for someone, row per row. She was losing hope he'd choose her after his eyes passed by her, but continued his search. The woman lowered her head and waited for the man to make his final decision.

"Son, have you made your decision?" Fury asked

"Yes, sir. I want Agent Romanova" he replied making all of the agents in the room, including Natalia, gasp.

Natalia stood up and walked towards her new partner. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, including Clint's. When she passed by him, their gaze met and he simply gave her a sympathetic smile, as if he was sorry for her. Well, what could he do, Hawkeye just couldn't stand Steve.

* * *

Steve and Natalia left the room

"Nice to work with you again, Cap" she said not being able to hold back a smile

"It's my pleasure, Nat" he replied smiling back

"So, do you know why we were called in?"

"No, sorry, Fury just said it was a big mission" he told her "But he asked us to wait for him in his office"

"Oh, okay" she nodded

They walked into Fury's office and sat on chairs that were in front of his desk. Strangely, there were six chairs there, when usually there were only two.

"So, Steve, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just small missions and standard training. To be honest, I kinda miss the excitement of saving the world"

"I know what you mean, believe me"

"I guess all the Avengers do. I wonder what the rest of the team doing now..."

Just as he said that, Barton, Stark, Thor, Agent Hill and Fury entered the room

"Captain! Lady Natalia!" Thor exclaimed and hugged both agents "It's such a pleasure to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too, goldilocks" Natalia replied when he released her from his bone crashing hug

"Gentlemen! And lady" Fury said as he sat in front of his desk. Agent Hill stood by his side "I called the Avengers today here, because something _really _big showed up. Earth's safety is depending on you. Again"

There was a murmur in the room while Fury looked into some papers

"First announcement, your partners will stay the same until I say the contrary and the second is, we're fighting more monsters. This time, way dangerous than Loki and the Chitauri."

"Is there anything more dangerous than that?" Barton asked "I mean, the guy messed with my brain. It took me six months to recover"

"Well, my friend, unfortunately, there is" the director replied "This time, we're fighting Surtr, the leader of the fire giants and ruler of Muspelheim"

"Excuse me, sir, but, what does he have to do with us?" Natalia inquired

"Everything, Lady Natalia. He plans on destroying Midgard and all of the nine realms." Thor answered

"Okay, than it does" she replied

"Thor, would you explain to them what is our plan?" Fury asked

"Yes, sir." the god replied as he stood up "Tomorrow, my friends, we are leaving to Asgard"

At that announcement, all of them gasped

"First, we are going to Asgard, where you will meet the All-Father. We are staying there for two nights and then we'll depart to Muspelheim."

"How long will our journey to Muspelheim take?" Tony asked

"About ten days. Odin does not know we're doing this journey, so we cannot take the bifrost to travel. We will use a hidden passage" Thor informed them "It is not going to be an easy journey. We will have to face many dangers. I cannot guarantee your safety, there is a high chance that many of you won't make it, so, if you want to quit, announce it now"

The room was silent for a few minutes

"That is all for today. I recommend you to start packing now, but take as few items as possible. Clothes and weapons will be provided to you in Asgard. I want you here tomorrow. 6a.m sharp" Fury informed them "You are dismissed for the day"

* * *

The Avengers left the room, Natalia went to the training room as she always did when she was nervous. Since she was going to Asgard, she trained swordplay, something she didn't do in a long time.

"Hey, Nat" Steve said as he walked into the room

"Oh, hey, Steve" she replied smiling

"What are you doing?" he asked approaching her

"Just practicing a bit of swordplay, I figured that since we're going to Asgard that'd be the best thing to do."

"I guess you're right... I didn't know you knew how to handle a sword. You keep surprising me" Steve smiled at her

"Well, Capsicle, since you're here, why don't we train some hand-to-hand combat?"

"Sure. I just don't want to hurt you"

"Really? Steve, after all this time, you're still scared of hurting me?" she said entering the ring after him

At first, she kept her stance relaxed. She may not have known him well but she knew he wouldn't throw the first punch. Rolling her shoulders, she finally raised her fists and advanced towards him. He had both height and reach on his side but she knew she was faster and more agile. She moved in fast and faked a jab only to go for a strong kick towards his midsection. She kept her hands up to block any attempts at catching her leg as she came down and prepared to follow up with an uppercut.

The jab he could see coming from a mile away with the way her shoulders squared off. He moved to left but realized all too quickly that he was now exactly where she wanted him. The kick met his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He was so caught off guard by the unexpected attack that he caught her uppercut in his jaw, knocking him back a few steps. The crowd went nuts at this start. Kicking wasn't part of this sport. He looked over at her and his surprised expression turn to one of gleeful determination. She packed some power and in an odd way, he was turned on. This broad was just full of surprises.

The kiddie gloves off now, he ran at her, faking to the left before plowing his right elbow into her cheek bone. Using the close proximity, he sidestepped her and caught his forearm under her chin, holding her back to his chest in a chokehold. If she could break rules, then so would he. Just as he promised, he wasn't going easy on her.

Her hands reached up to grasp his arm. He smirked, knowing he had her. This time would beat even his last match. That's when she took another unexpected turn. Using his stable frame, she kicked up from the ground, tucking her knees to her chest before kicking her legs back out. The momentum pulled him forward off his feet, but just before he could fall on top of her, she twisted her hips around so she was facing upward instead of downward. His face slammed into the mat and he looked up just in time to see her land gracefully on her back and kick back up into a standing position.

"You win" Steve gave up standing

"Thank you, soldier" Natalia said chuckling "I better pack. I wanna be sure I don't forget any weapons"

* * *

*6am next morning*

Natalia had packed only her bigger fire weapons. Her knives and smaller weapons were hidden in her catsuit. Besides her Widow's bite and Widow's kisses, she carried over 12 knives and 6 fire weapons. She was _definitely _ready. Before heading to Fury's office, she stopped at Clint's room to wake him up and waited for him to get ready. He took so long, they were the last ones to show up.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, since everyone nodded, he opened the Bifrost and Heimdall took them to Asgard. During the hole trip, Natalia had her eyes closed and, when she opened them, she gasped surprised. The hole landscape was beautiful, from the sky, to the architecture, everything was perfect.

"Welcome to Asgard, my friends" the demigod welcomed the Avengers


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Filler chapter**

* * *

"Welcome to Asgard, my friends" the demigod welcomed.

Everyone was in awe at the sight. A beautiful golden castle was visible in the distance, surrounded by a prosperous city. Even far away from the city, you were able to tell it was quite prosperous.

"This is so... Beautiful" Natalia said

"Thank you, Lady Natalia" Thor replied "Now, my friends, we must go. The All Father and the queen are waiting for us"

* * *

They arrived at the castle, to be welcomed by Odin and Frigga

"Welcome to Asgard, gentlemen..." The All Father said

"And Lady" the queen added placing a hand on his husband's shoulder

"It is very pleasant to meet my son's midgardian companions" Odin said as he shook everyone's hands, including Natalia's, who earned a strange look from the king, probably because of her clothes. "This night, we are having a feast in your honour. Clothes will be provided to you in your rooms. The servants will take you to your bedchambers."

As he said that, 6 servants entered the room and led them to their rooms.

* * *

Natalia's room was big. Very big, probably the size of her apartment. The floor was made of marble, there was a huge oak wardrobe filled with dresses and riding suits, as well as armors for her to train with. A big queen size bed was in the middle of the room and a sword, which's sheath was studded with dark red rubies rested on her bed. She took the weapon in her hands and unsheathed the blade. For her surprise, it was quite light and easy to swing. She practiced a few moves, cutting imaginary enemies, before noticing a woman standing near the door. She had long dark hair and wore a silver and red armor.

"I see you already found your sword" the raven haired woman said "I hope it is to your liking, Lady Natalia" she said

"Yes, thank you. Very beautiful sheath, but I must say the blade is even more beautifully crafted"

"It's good to know there is, at least, one warrior that has the same tastes as me. Well, at least when it comes to swords" the raven haired woman told Natalia smiling "I'm Sif, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine, Sif" the red head replied

"The All Father asked me to come here and inform you that the feast will be at 7 p.m sharp. If you need help with the dresses, just call me. I will be more than pleased to assist you"

"Thank you" Natalia said "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm taking a bath now, so if you excuse me"

"Of course. Do you need help with your clothes?"

"No, thank you"

The woman left her room, leaving Natalia alone, who went to the bathroom. There was tub filled with hot water. She stripped and entered the water, allowing her to relax for a moment, when her limbs touched the hot liquid. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as she washed her body with a pleasant scented soap.

* * *

She picked out a dress from her wardrobe, a dark blue dress, that matched the color of the night sky illuminated by the moonlight. She straightened her hair and put a knife underneath her dress before leaving the room. There were no rooms near hers, so she imagined the men would be in the corridor parallel to hers. When she walked out of the doors, there were guards in shining golden armors to escort her to the feast.

After walking for about 15 minutes, they got to a big room, There was a huge table for, at least, 20 people in a corner and a dance floor with an orchestra who played a soft tune just to prepare itself. Sitting at the head of the table, there was Odin, with his wife, Frigga. In the middle section of the table, Sif sat next to a fat red haired man (who couldn't keep his eyes off her) and a blond man who grinned at her charmingly. Natalia scanned the table for a place to sit.

"Lady Natalia, please, take the seat to my right, dear" the queen ordered, being obeyed by the red haired woman.

"Thank you, my Queen" she replied bowing before seating

"No need for formalities, my dear" Frigga said "How are you enjoying Asgard?"

"It's great, Frigga, thank you for your concern"

"The guests... And your friends will be arriving in a few minutes"

Just as she said that, Steve, Tony, Hawkeye and Thor entered the room

"How?!" Natalia gasped making the queen smile. But her doubts went away when she saw Steve. He looked gorgeous. The man wore a dark silver, almost a graphite color, metal armor that contrasted with his blond hair. After her team mates entered the room, the other guests did too. In the crowd, besides Steve, there was a woman who stood out in the crowd, she was giggling while looking at both, Steve and Natalia.

"That is Freya, the goddess of lovers and beauty. She laughs like that, when she knows that lovers will have a sexual affair that night" the queen informed her making the woman turn as red as her hair

"May the feast begin!" Odin's powerful voice echoed through the room and food of all kinds were served along with drinks, such as wine and beer of the best quality.

After the feast, there was a dance, it was the tradition.

For her surprise, when the dance started, along with all the warriors who asked her for a dance, Steve stood up.

"Lady Natalia, would you give me the honor of this dance?" He asked offering her a hand

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone's who's reading the story :) R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, justafangirl2, not exactly. You'll have to wait a little bit longer to read this scene. Like, two chapters? If I am able to continue writing as much as I am, you'll probably have it in two days :)**

* * *

"Lady Natalia, would you give me the honor of this dance?" Steve asked her offering her a hand

"Of course" She replied taking his hand, despite the looks she received from the other suitors. He led her to the dance floor

"Uh... Nat, I don't actually know how to dance" he told her

"Oh... Here, let me teach you" she offered "You place your hand on my waist. There, and the other one on my hand"

The man did as he was told, his hands were shaking lightly in anticipation and he felt a chill go down his spine when her soft hand on his shoulder

"Now, listen to the music for a couple of moments and get the 1-2-3 beat in your mind. Then, on a first beat, step forward one step with your left foot. I will take one step back with my right foot. Got it so far?" she instructed him and he nodded " On the next beat, step forward and to the right with your right foot. Your right foot should make a bit of an upside-down "L" shape to get there. I will move my left foot back and to the left so at the end of the step, you are still facing me. Then, on the third beat, slide your left foot over to your right and you will be standing with your feet together. Again, I will be mirroring your steps and we will look just like we did right at the beginning."

"Got it" Steve replied and the music started to play.

Surprisingly, he was able to dance quite well. It seemed as if that wasn't his first time on a dance floor. Though there were dozens of couples on the dance floor, Steve and Natalia stood out in the crowd. The beauty of the couple as they swirled around the dance floor, attracted everyone's eyes. As if they were surrounded by a magnetic field. They were lost in the moment, simply enjoying each other's company, something they didn't do for a long time. There was no point in hiding what they felt for each other anymore. Everyone in the room could see it, the gleam in their eyes as they stared at each other, the small smile on Natalia's lips... They were happy and no one could deny it.

The music stopped and both of them left the dance floor and went outside, to a balcony, from where they could see hole Asgard. The cold air of the night touched Natalia's shoulders making her shiver.

"Are you sure it was your first time dancing?" she asked putting one of her red locks behind her ear as she looked into his deep blue eyes

"Yes. I can assure you of that"

"How come? You dance very well"

"Thank you, but that's only because you taught me how to" Steve said also looking into her eyes

There was silence between them for a few moments before Steve leaned in and kissed her. He felt her hands wrap around his neck as his own wrapped around her waist. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. He explored it for a while before, once again, he broke the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, Natalia, but I can't do this... Not yet. I'm not ready for this" he said before leaving to his room, leaving, once again, the woman shocked


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I'm sorry, Natalia, but I can't do this, not yet... I'm not ready for this" Steve said before leaving to his room, leaving, once again, Natalia shocked.

The woman leaned against the balcony's guardrail and looked down at the city. She didn't know why, but she felt sad because of what Steve had done. But, she refused to let that ruin her night. She entered the huge room again, receiving a sympathetic look from Freya, which she chose to ignore. Again, lots of man asked her to dance with them and she accepted a man called Fandral's invitation. One of the few things she enjoyed in life was dancing and it was something she did beautifully.

Fandral was also quite a good dancer. The waltzes in Asgard were very similar to Russian ones. He spun her around the room with agile hands, making the skirt of her dress float. She danced the whole night with him and, even though he was very charming, she retired to her room by herself.

* * *

The next morning, Natalia skipped breakfast and went to the courtyard where the warriors trained. The army and some men had already begun fighting. She watched carefully the way they moved, their technique might come in handy later.

Though she kept her eyes on the fight, she could sense someone approaching her.

"Good morning, Lady Natalia" Fandral said from behind her

"Oh, good morning, Fandral" she replied smiling

"So, you enjoy watching warriors practice..."

"Well, yes. I was told you are one of the best swordsman in Asgard. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is. I am part of the Warriors 3, me , Hogun and Volstaag, along with Lady Sif and Thor protect Asgard" He grinned proudly

"I was wondering, would you practice with me? It's been I while since I last swinged a sword"

"Of course! It would be a pleasure!"

* * *

Natalia and Fandral chose their swords and entered the arena. She noticed some warriors gathering around the place where they were going to fight.

"I'll go easy on you. I don't wish to harm you"

"Believe me, Fandral, there's no need for it"

The man grinned in reply

She prepared herself and so did Fandral. Natalia could read him. His frame was relaxed and he had a convinced smile on his face, he was underestimating her.

Her expression became more serious and there was a killer look in her eyes, similar to the one she had before a big battle. Her grip around the sword's hilt tightened. She could tell he wasn't going to strike first so she moved swiftly towards him pretending to strike his legs. Fandral position changed so he could defend his lower body. He was sure she would attack his legs to unbalance him, but she spun graciously around him and pressed her blade to his neck making him gasp.

"I told you there was no need to go easy on me, Fandral" she whispered in ear before releasing him

"Let's go for a second round then"

"If you wish" she replied shrugging and returning to her position. Now, even more of the kings warriors were gathered near the arena to watch the fight.

Now, Fandral was going to strike first. She prepared to defend herself. Paying attention to every single movement he made, she walked slowly around the circular shaped arena. The man tried to attack her upper body, but she saw the blow coming and defended herself. A sharp sound of metal against metal echoed, but she was too focused to hear it. Nothing else mattered, only the fight. While he was busy preparing himself to attack again, she took the chance to hit him in the chest with the pommel of her sword. That would earn him a couple of broken ribs. Then, she used her feet to unbalance him, it didn't work, though. He quickly dashed towards her and their swords met again. She could see sweat gathering on Fandral's forehead. It became a strength battle between the two of them which was interrupted by Odin's voice

"Lady Natalia!"

When the All Father's voice echoed through the courtyard, Natalia and Fandral dropped their weapons and looked at him.

"Yes, you majesty?" she replied noticing the Avengers behind him

"Your help is needed. Right now" he said walking back into the palace again. She followed him inside while running a hand through her messy curls trying to straighten them even if just a little.

"There is a dragon in the woods near Asgard. He presents an imminent threat to the realm's safety. It is your duty to annihilate the creature, Avengers" The king said

* * *

"It's like he's trying to get us killed, Clint! Come on, who sends guests to kill a fucking dragon?!" Natalia talked to Clint as they walked to her room so she could change

"I don't know, Nat. How do we fight a dragon? I mean we were never trained for that"

"Well, if _you _don't know, why would I? Let's ask Thor about it when I'm ready" she said entering her room and changing to her catsuit, making sure Clint saw nothing. She stocked her knives and decided to also take her sword. It might come in handy.

They headed to the stables to meet the rest of the team and choose their horses. Tony didn't have to, since he wore his Iron Man suit.

Natalia chose a big stallion with shining and smooth black fur.

"Great choice, Lady Natalia, Ámur* is one of our best stallions" Thor approved her choice.

They all mounted their horses and started to gallop. Natalia closed her eyes and let the wind mess her hair. Her horse came to a sudden stop and she opened her eyes seeing the others had also stopped.

"We must continue by foot. Otherwise, the beast will be able to smell the horses" Thor informed them as they walked through the dense forest

"Thor" Natalia whispered "How do you kill a dragon?"

"You have to open the beast's stomach to slay it. It's scales are impenetrable"

"Thanks"

* * *

After what seemed to be 15 minutes walking, the air around them became considerably hotter, telling them they were approaching the dragon.

Natalia pushed some branches out of her way, so she could advance, but, when she did that, she saw the creature. A gigantic bright red dragon sleeping in the middle of the forest. A shiver went down her spine. She could sense the danger of the situation

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks for everyone who's reading my story! 3 R&R**

***In old nordic dialect, the name Ámur means dark giant**


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia pushed some branches out of her way, so she could advance, but, when she did that, she saw the creature. A gigantic bright red dragon sleeping in the middle of the forest. A shiver went down her spine. She could sense the danger of the situation.

The woman gasped at the sight of the beast. It was, at the same time beautiful and dreadful. The glow its scales emitted was hypnotizing. Though she found the creature extremely fascinating, she was aware of the danger it represented, she knew the beast's name, vápn **eyða** . Translated from old norse, it meant weapon of destruction. Tony also noticed the dragon, because he shot some beams from his armor, disturbing the dragon's sleep.

"No!" Natalia let out a sharp scream when she saw what Stark had done, calling the dragon's attention to her

She ran and hid in the vegetation as the beast moved its tail, trying to hit Tony. That was when she realized what Stark was doing, he was taunting the dragon, buying them time to scheme a plan. As she sneaked through the vegetation, she sensed movement nearby. Natalia picked one of her knives and, silently turned around, prepared to face any threats. To her surprise, Steve, Clint and Thor were also hiding in the bushes.

"Hey, guys!" she whispered

"Nat!" Steve whispered back "Thor and Clint are planning on attacking the dragon"

"What?!" she gasped "You are going to die! We need a plan of attack!"

"Well, there is only one way to slay such beast, by ripping its stomach. We need its stomach unprotected, the only manner this is going to happen is by making it stand on its feet"

"But how are we going to do that?" Clint asked

Natalia's mind was racing. They needed a plan as fast as possible.

"Hey, guys! I could use some help here!" Tony said

"I have a plan!" Natalia suddenly exclaimed "Thor, you, Clint and Steve help Tony distract the dragon. Try making it move. When he is standing I'll find a way to rip his stomach and kill him"

"You know there is a high chance we won't make it alive"

"Yes, but it's something we must do. It's our duty to protect Asgard and all nine realms. If we don't kill the beast, he is going to destroy all nine realms"

The team nodded and prepared to strike. Thor and Steve attacked first. Thor slammed Mjolnir onto the beast's head and Steve used his shield to hit its legs. All those attempts were ineffective until Clint shot an arrow in its eye. The monster roared and stood up, smoke coming out of its nostrils. Natalia saw her chance and went underneath the beast unsheathing her sword. She stuck it on the dragon's stomach. But there was a right spot for her to kill it and that wasn't it.

Her movement only made the dragon angrier. He looked underneath himself and Natalia was able to see the deadly look in his fiery red eyes. The beast's movements became more aggressive, he swung its tail hitting Tony, who hit a tree. Again, she attempted to kill the animal and, once more, she failed making it roar loudly in pain and shoot fire all around, turning everything around him into coal, but Steve and Thor who were protected by Steve's shield. Again, the demigod swung his hammer, hitting the dragon's head. Since the beast was confused again, the Black Widow cut the dragon. This time it was effective. She managed to rip its stomach and a smelly hot liquid poured out of it as the beast fell sideways A cry was heard throughout the hole forest, a cry emitted by an ancient evil creature finally dying.

The woman dropped her sword on the floor and fell on her knees exhausted, suddenly remembering about Steve. She forced her body to stand and ran towards him. He was lying on the ground unconscious, probably because of the smoke. There was movement behind her and, in instinct she threw a knife in that direction, that didn't hit Clint for an inch.

"Whoa, calm down, it's me!" The man said raising his hands above his head

"Sorry I..." she started to apologize, but Thor interrupted her

"Great work, Lady Natalia!"

"Thank you, but I wouldn't have done it without your help, Thor"

Standing again, she walked towards the dead dragon's body and she picked up her sword, but dropped it.

"Shit! I burned my hand" she exclaimed looking at it. There was a rune engraved on her hand

"Let me see this" Thor took her hand in his and looked at the strange rune "Lady Natalia, you slayed the dragon all by yourself!"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Now, you are the owner Dragon Slayer, one of the most powerful blades ever forged by the Light Elves. An armor made of the scales of the dragon shall be crafted for you. Nothing is able to penetrate it, for the material which it is made of is too thick."

Natalia looked at her sword. Runes were engraved on the blade. She sheathed the blade again before saying

"We should focus on taking cares of the others for now. Tony and Steve need medical care"

Tony laid near a tree, still wearing his IronMan suit. Clint and Thor helped carrying the men towards their respective horses, since Natalia already carried the dragon's skin. They were tied to the saddles, so they wouldn't fall on their way back to the city.

* * *

When they arrived to the city, Tony and Steve received proper medical care, while, Natalia, Thor and Clint had a serious conversation with Odin

"Father, Lady Natalia slayed the beast all by herself. She bears the blade known as Dragon Slayer, forged by the Light Elves. She also has the dragon's skin in her power and would like an armor crafted out of it" Thor informed his father

"Lady Natalia, does my son speak the truth?" the king inquired, his eye seemed to be looking deep inside her soul

"Yes, it is, your majesty" Natalia replied after a moment

"Then I must congratulate you. A feast will be held in your honor tomorrow and your armor shall be ready by tomorrow morning. You are dismissed" Odin said "Oh, and one more thing, Lady Natalia, Thank you"

* * *

After their reunion with the AllFather, the woman went to the medical wing of the palace to check on Steve and Tony, though Stark was already awake and hitting on the Asgardian nurses, Steve was still unconscious because of the prolonged exposure to the smoke.

"Mr Rogers will be awake in about two hours, Lady Natalia" a nurse informed her and the woman went to her room.

Natalia had a bath and changed into more comfortable clothes before going back to the courtyard where she had trained that morning with Fandral.

He, Volstag, Lady Sif and Hogun were training. When they saw her, they bowed

"Why are you bowing?" Natalia inquired confused

"You have slayed the dragon, Lady Natalia"

"Yes I have, what about it?"

"We owe you respect. You bear the Dragon Slayer" Sif replied looking at her

"There is no need for such formalities. I'm still the same. You can all call me Nat, by the way" She said "Mind if I train with you?"

"Feel free to do so..., Nat" Volstagg invited

* * *

After having spent the whole afternoon training with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Natalia decided to check on Steve. When she got to the medical wing, she discovered he'd already went to his room. She made her way to Steve's room and stood in front of the closed doors for a few seconds before finally knocking on it.

A shirtless Steve answered the door "Nat! Come in, please" he invited.

After having almost died for the second time, Steve finally realized how mortal they were and how they only had one life and no time to waste. He realized that Natalia would only give him one chance and that he couldn't dare wasting it.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you." Steve said grinning "Nat, Uh... I'm sorry about last night... Really, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Steve, it's quite obvious that you have a crush on me. Everyone knows it and, to be honest, I like you too. But, do you _really _like me? I mean, every time we kiss, you-" she started to say, but her words were interrupted by a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Anyways, there's smut in this chapter, so you've been warned!**

* * *

After having spent the whole afternoon training with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, Natalia decided to check on Steve. When she got to the medical wing, she discovered he'd already went to his room. She made her way to Steve's room and stood in front of the closed doors for a few seconds before finally knocking on it.

A shirtless Steve answered the door "Nat! Come in, please" he invited.

After having almost died for the second time, Steve finally realized how mortal they were and how they only had one life and no time to waste. He realized that Natalia would only give him one chance and that he couldn't dare wasting it.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thank you." Steve said grinning "Nat, Uh... I'm sorry about last night... Really, I don't know what I was thinking"

"Steve, it's quite obvious that you have a crush on me. Everyone knows it and, to be honest, I like you too. But, do you _really _like me? I mean, every time we kiss, you-" she started to say, but her words were interrupted by a kiss.

She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, deepening the kiss. Steve explored her mouth as they stumbled to the bed, taking all their clothes off on the way. They fell on the soft mattress of the bed, Steve's huge body pressing against Natasha's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The man asked.

"Are you serious, Steve? Of course I am." she replied, her lips already attacking his. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck, now and then nipping at her collarbone, leaving small red marks.

He entered her slowly making her bite his shoulder not to scream too loudly, apparently, he didn't care much about foreplay. Steve was big, even bigger than she had imagined, but his technique was on of the best. Somehow, he managed to hit that spot inside her making her moan quite loudly each time he did so. She knew he was being gentle, but his pace was too slow.

"Steve, _please, _harder!" she managed to say between moans and raggedy breaths.

"I-I'll hurt you." he muttered in reply.

"You won't, now, will you please, go harder!"

Steve increased his pace, his moans became louder and she could feel her orgasm building, her walls clenched around him.

"ебать [Fuck], Steve!" she moaned as she came.

Steve's thrusts became more and more uneven and he was sent over the edge, spilling his seed inside Natalia.

* * *

Natalia and Steve laid on the bed, her head resting on his bare chest, his fingers threaded on her hair. It all seemed so peaceful, for a while, they forgot about all of their worries, simply because they could. They felt safe together and feeling safe was a new experience for Natalia, something that didn't happen in a long while.

"Steve, we better get dressed or we'll miss dinner." Natalia said after a content sigh.

"You're right, they'll probably miss us there." the man replied.

Natalia stood up and started to put on her clothes again, having quite a hard time tying it up, fortunately, Steve was there to help her and surprise her again, his hands, which bore a lot of brute strength, could also be so delicate.

When they were fully clothed, Natalia and Steve left the room, being careful enough not to be noticed by the servants and not raise any suspicions. As the woman expected, they were late for dinner, after apologizing, both of them sat near each other, the AllFather had saved the seat by his side to her, for she had slayed the dragon earlier that day.

"I apologize, my king, for being late for the feast." Natalia said curtseying a little.

"You are forgiven, brave warriors," Odin nodded, "Now, let the feast begin!"

All kinds of foods were served and they all ate until they were full.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm very tired, I'm going to my room." Natalia said, she was, indeed, very tired after the events of that afternoon. All the other Avengers followed her example and retired to their chambers. They had a whole lot of traveling to do the next morning.


End file.
